The goal of this R21 Exploratory/Developmental Research proposal is to identify the function of the only cytochrome P450 protein present in Schistosoma mansoni, a causative agent of schistosomiasis. We hypothesize that the unique schistosome cytochrome P450 is essential for worm communication, survival, reproduction, and development and that its function can be identified by linking it to specific metabolic pathways. We believe that understanding the function of this protein will identify critical signaling pathway and will be useful in the discovery of new drugs for schistosomiasis, an important, neglected disease with more than 200 million people infected resulting in 200,000 deaths annually and untold chronic illness and disability. Only one drug is available for schistosomiasis treatment and there are concerns that drug resistance is evolving.